Some Kind Of Special
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: Its Max’s birthday, she's depressed and Terry drops by to visit.... Rated T T/M


Some Kind Of Special

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters... however, if I did own Terry, I would do naughty things to him...

Summary: Its Max's birthday, she's depressed and Terry drops by to visit... Rated T

She always had loved the rain. Especially at night looking out the window watching cool small drops of it patter against the window pane drumming its own beat. Max sighed softly as she sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. When she was younger her mother had told her that raindrops were a sign that angels in heaven were crying. Even at the age of five Max had known this statement to be false for she was far too analytical to believe such a thing. Staring down at the glass of her father's whiskey she had found hidden in his abandoned study she bleak fully realized just how much she missed them. Her feelings were tainted with resentment as she felt the anguish surface over the fact that they had not only missed her graduation last week but also her eighteenth birthday. Her friends had been kind enough to offer to celebrate with her but she had declined. Draining the remaining whiskey out of the crystal glass and reached over to her dresser and picked up the package that had been delivered to her earlier that day. Opening she found a lacy black teddy and attached to it was a note.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation or see you on your birthday, Love Sis._

Terry stood outside her window watching quietly as she undressed and slid into the tiny article of fabric. A small smile spread across his lips as he watched her observe herself in the mirror almost self consciously. He had seen his best friend in many different lights but he had never seen her like this and what he saw left him speechless. She was beautiful and notably drunk. The black teddy she was wearing was silky and clung to her curves like a second skin. Her legs were long and toned and her toes were painted a cherry red. Tonight was a special night for her. It was her eighteenth birthday and while they usually spent her birthday at the arcade or with friends, this year Max opted to not celebrate. It had been a difficult year for her without her parents around and she had expressed her wishes to be left alone which he of course ignored.

"Are you going to come in, or are you going to sit out there all night, Ter?"

He was somewhat startled and miffed that he had been caught watching her and sheepishly he climbed through the window and was grateful he had the cowl over his head protecting his red face. Max smiled at him amused before sitting on the edge of her bed and starring at him.

"Hey Max. It's pouring down like crazy out there," he exclaimed taking off his cowl and shaking the rain drops from his dark raven hair.

Max shook her head not looking away from the rain. Terry was about to go into her kitchen and grab a snack when the expression on Max's face made him hesitate. He never seen her look so transfixed on anything. It was almost as if the rain was hypnotizing her. He had been anxious to eat after spending half of the night starving, but he figured that could wait a few more minutes. Silently he closed the window softly and sat behind her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked gently. He knew it wasn't but he knew she wouldn't talk about it unless he pressed her.

Max heard his words but they sounded distant. Slowly she looked away from the window and looked at Terry who was sitting beside her at the foot of her bed with a concerned look on his face. His big cobalt blue eyes were locked on hers and momentarily her anger abated. Sitting there Terry look completely innocent and concerned that she couldn't help but to smile. He had always had that effect on her and she suspected that he always would.

"Yeah, I have never been better," she said sarcastically.

Terry gently took the whiskey bottle out of her hands.

"This won't erase your pain, Max. You know that better then anyone. Hell you are smarter than that," he said quietly.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't know my pain," she said softly taking the bottle and pouring herself another glass.

There was a challenge in her eyes before she looked away. She was in love with him. She was in love with a man who sometimes let on that he knew this truth but never acknowledge it out loud. She lowered her gaze almost deliberately and drained the glass before placing it and the nearly empty bottle on the night stand. She had to reach across the bed to complete the task which in the midst of it her Teddy rose over her thighs revealing the black lacy panties underneath. Terry was both surprised and turned on by her boldness. Something was different about her tonight. There had always been flirtation between them, but this was something much more then flirtation. Max faced him and a ghost of a smile spread across her lips. She could see the obvious question in his cobalt blue eyes as one of his dark eyebrows arched slightly. The thick silence that had fallen between them spoke volumes. He wasn't backing down from her and Max didn't know how to take that. She had never meant for it to go this far. She had only wanted to feel special on her birthday, but the way he was starring at her made her realize that he wanted more and on some level it pleased and excited her.

"Your move, Max," he said huskily his face suddenly inches from hers.

Terry knew what he what he wanted, but it wasn't enough. He was tired of the game. He needed to hear her say it. He could see how she felt in her smoldering eyes, but he needed to hear the words from her lips. Her lips. His eyes lingered on her mouth fixed in a pretty pout. Almost as on cue she licked her lips nervously causing him to grin deviously. A light blush spread to her face and she looked away from him flustered. She hated the way he could evoke this reaction from her with one simple look. Clearing her throat she surprised him when she leaned in close, her lips nearly brushing against his. She heard him inhale sharply and she couldn't keep the amusement from her face.

"Keep dreamin, Ter," she murmured with a coy smile.

A low growl emitted from his throat as he glared down at her wearing a self satisfied smirk. She was teasing him to hide the fact that she was suddenly having doubts about what she had started. He could see in her body language that she was suddenly uncomfortable. It had started out as a simple game between them and he started to realize that it was becoming something deeper. It irritated him that every time he thought he had her figured out he would be wrong. The person that she was him both excited and frustrated him. On one hand she was like the friend who kept all his secrets and always managed to put herself in danger's way even though she always had his best interest in heart. On the other hand he was seeing what he had been denying for a long time. She was a woman. A desirable, sexy, beautiful woman.

"I think you want this just as bad as I do, Max," he said seductively resting his hands lightly on her hips. He was letting her know that he was not afraid. He was willing to take the leap with her. He could feel her tremble beneath the soft silk and he could tell from the way he touch her that she was having a physical and emotional reaction.

Max felt the air deflate from her lungs as she saw the lust and tenderness in his eyes.

"Define this," she managed to gasp as she squirmed slightly.

He smirked at her ability to be sarcastic even at the most intense moment.

"I want us to be together. I want you," he said softly. All traces of amusement were gone from his face and was replaced by intensity and seriousness which left Max breathless.

She wanted to push him away out of fear and run away. She wasn't ready for this. He was her fantasy. He was suppose to be unattainable to her. Breathing heavily she lowered her gaze away from his face.

"Ter," she tried.

"Don't do that," he said quietly cupping her face in his hands and gently forcing her to look at him.

"You can tell me to stop, or you can tell me that you feel the way about me that I have always felt about you," he whispered his voice heavy with emotion.

Max braced herself as Terry lips pressed against hers. Using his tongue he coaxed her lips apart slowly and deliberately tasting her. She melted in his embrace tangling her fingers in his dark raven unruly hair deepening the kiss. The moment was more beautiful then Max had fantasized the many lonely nights she had spent tossing and turning in bed. The kiss was slow, slightly teasing. There hands explored each other bodies desperate to get as close as possible. Terry pulled away slightly, smiling tenderly at her.

"What now?" he asked huskily.

He wanted her to make the next move. He wanted to be sure that she wanted this. He didn't want her to regret anything. He got his answer in the form of her slipping the straps of her teddy and letting the slinky slip fall slowly around her ankles leaving her standing completely nude before him. He was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine her to take it to this level. In a way her action had left no room for indecision and showed she was willing to surrender to the desire that had been burning hot between them for what seemed like eternity. He saw the shy look on her face which endeared her even more to him. She was giving herself to him. He tried to think what he had done to deserve her unwavering trust, but his mind drew a blank. He was helplessly bound by the powerful spell she had placed over him.

They fell together in her bed both wanting to be in control. Terry wasn't surprise, as he was amused. Max always had a defiant rebellious streak and while it irritated him in the past, he was certain that he would appreciate it now that he was eager to see all the ways she would posses him. She had managed to straddle him and she pinned his hands over his head with a smug smile. The strain she felt pressing against her woman hood sent heat surging through her and a soft mew escaped her succulent lips. Looking in his eyes she saw he wanted to take her instantly, but she was going to make him wait.

Tease.

Terry wanted to explode as Max taunted him by grinding her lower body against his moving her hips in a slow hypnotic pace. She was enjoying his torment and swiftly he rolled her onto her back kissing her hungrily determined to return the favor. She arched her back and groaned softly as trailed kisses from her breast to her navel.

Terry watched her wither and moan in pleasure and gritted his teeth as he felt himself harden fully to the point where he wanted to erupt. Unable to keep up the fore play he placed soft kisses on her soft lips before gently easing into her. She hissed in pain briefly before she adjusted to the new feeling. Locking her legs around his torso she mewed as he thrust into her slow and hard. He wanted to make every second last but that would be an impossible goal. She bit down softly on his bottom lip pulling and tugging at him in an impatient urgent manner. He chuckled softly as rocked his hips against hers faster. Looking into her eyes he knew there would be plenty of time to make love in the future. Right now they both wanted to just enjoy the animalistic sex.

An hour later they both collapsed into the sweat drenched sheets exhausted and deeply satisfied.

"Thanks Ter," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked huskily lazily running his finger tips lightly over her velvety skin.

"For the Teddy," she said biting back a smile.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you," he started.

Max had known the moment she had opened the nicely wrapped gift that the Teddy hadn't been from her sister. Max adored her sister but the truth was the only thing she ever did to acknowledge her birthday was to make a short phone call, and Terry had somehow knew that. Seeing the beautiful Teddy she had felt her hear beat wildly in her chest. Terry had been with her and Blake in the mall when she had admired it in the window display. The moment she had seen the gift she knew that there was something special between them other then friendship that went unspoken. At least until now.

"I just knew," she said smiled softly before snuggling deeper into his embrace and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
